


One Foggy Night

by kyoselflove



Category: Dadaroma, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Infidelity, Late at Night, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same old meeting place, but not the same shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foggy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick from [this prompt](http://kyoselflove.livejournal.com/112791.html). Instead of writing what I should be writing... ^^;

The ground sunk with each step, the recent rainfall softening the soil. Feeling the mud creep it’s way into his worn shoes, he didn’t mind. Pulling out the crumpled cigarette pack, he found a cancer stick. He let it dangle from his mouth for a bit before lighting it, the flame resonating a bright light through the darkness.

Walking over to the swing set, he sat down in one, not even caring if it broke at any moment, given the state the whole park was in. Close to where he was the city’s streetlights illuminated the air, making the dense fog visible.

Once, this place had been his safe heaven. That go to place when everything went to shit. Maybe in a way, it still was, after all here he sat. Though he had become older, he never felt like it. Old shit had been replaced with new shit, but it all came down to the same fucked up days.

He took a drag of his cigarette, taking a quick glance at his phone, checking the time. 21:28.

Fucker was always late.

The smoke he blew out mingled with the fog, he became momentarily mesmerized by the patterns they made.

Hearing the clank off to the side, his gazed turned to the figure coming toward him; a hoodie over his head, obscuring his face but it didn’t matter. He knew exactly who it was.

“You’re late.”

Standing right next to him, Koichi grumbled, “Fuck off Yoshiatsu!”

Reaching into his pocket, he let his cigarette fall to the ground; Yoshiatsu removed a bag, swinging it in front of Koichi. His company tried to grab it but he swayed it away from his reach.

“Quit being such an asshole.”

He laughed, “Did you think I would just hand it over?”

Sighing, Koichi came closer; he was wearing leggings that cut off below his knees with a tight skirt over top, hands in his hoodie. “What do you want?”

That was simple. “Suck me off.”

“Right here?” Koichi looked around then at the ground. Probably caring more for the fact that it was muddy instead of someone catching them.

“Yes. I don’t have all damn night. You want it or not?” He actually did have all night, but he was too eager to have those lips wrapped around him to wait any longer.

Instead of a verbal answer, Koichi lowered himself on to the ground between his spread legs and didn’t waste anytime undoing Yoshiatsu’s jeans. Smirking, he put the bag back into his pocket and let his hands move back Koichi’s hoodie and roam free into his pink curls. “Your boyfriend must be so proud of you.”

Koichi looked at him and sneered, “It’s so shocking as to why you don’t have one.” 

That made him snort, “Get on my fucking cock already.”

Giving him a glare, Koichi lowered his head and took him into his mouth. Sucking and licking eagerly as if to finish as soon as possible. Oh, Koichi was in for a surprise. Fisting Koichi’s hair, Yoshiatsu pulled him off, “I know you’re a better cocksucker than that.”

Again, Koichi took the tip of his cock into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head. Yoshiatsu could feel his piercings graze his slit and it made him shudder at the feeling. Eyes lifted up, in the dim light, Koichi locked their eyes, it made him thrust into that hot mouth.

The heat vanished, leaving him to feel a cool air tickle his prick, and that glare was back on him, “Don’t fucking do that.”

“Couldn’t help it baby.” He guided Koichi back down on his cock. Never would he tell Koichi, but he had the most wonderful mouth that Yoshiatsu had ever had. Looking down, he watched as his cock slid in and out of that pure perfection. Koichi didn’t complain this time when he began to fuck his mouth.

Nails dug into his thighs and it only heightened his pleasure, Yoshiatsu wanted this to last but at the same time, he couldn’t wait to cum down Koichi’s throat. The whimpers that Koichi were doing over his cock, he knew that the other was enjoying it as well. What a fucking slut.

Wrapping his arms completely around Koichi, he held one hand on the back of his head, pressing him down on his cock as far as he could go. Leaning forward, he grunted as the first spurt of cum came from his cock. Yoshiatsu could feel Koichi breathing against his skin, he jerked back and let his cock slip out of Koichi’s mouth. Cum still coming out, a stream landed on Koichi’s lips and cheek. “Fuck.”

The euphoric feeling dissipated when Koichi stood up, wiping his face with his sleeve and growled, “You fucking asshole!”

“You liked it.” Retrieving another cigarette, he lit it quickly and smiled.

“I couldn’t even breathe—just give me the shit already!” Holding out his hand, Koichi lifted his other hand to his mouth, to chew on his nails. This was too much fun.

“A kiss and it’s all yours.” Yoshiatsu moved his cigarette out of the way and pointed to his lips, waiting.

Koichi looked like he was about to mouth off again but huffed and leaned forward, giving him a light peck.

“You call that a fucking kiss?” He exhaled almost feeling tired.

Then Koichi was back, sliding on to his lap, giving him all his mouth, his pierced tongue ventured in. Tasting his own cum had him getting hard all over again. Wanting nothing more than to take Koichi back to his car and bend him over the hood and fuck him raw, he grabbed Koichi’s ass and rocked his hips, making it a point to show off his—rather large—bulge.

All to soon Koichi was scampering backwards to stand, “Now.”

Still heated from the kiss, Yoshiatsu couldn’t help but smirk. “You want me to fuck you now?”

“You’re so full of yourself.” Koichi said it, not so sure himself.

A car drove nearby, reminding him of their not so covert location. He sighed and retrieved the bag of drugs back from his pocket. Before handing it over, he looked over Koichi’s body, “Does that bastard still hit you?”

“It’s none of your fucking business. I’m not some fragile girl.” Koichi snapped, grabbing the drugs, shoving them in his pocket while glancing around him.

“Right, right.” Standing up, Yoshiatsu moved closer to Koichi, taking in his tarnished appearance, now he could see the purplish hue on his cheekbone. Cupping his hand on the side of Koichi’s face, his fingers traced the bruise as Koichi closed his eyes.

Once upon a time, they both used to come here to get away from all the shit. And what do you know, they still did. Though no longer could a run down children’s park save them from the inflictions upon their lives. 

“I-I need to go.” Koichi took a step back, making him drop his hand.

“Maybe you should—”

“No.” And Koichi turned around, flipping his hood over his head and walked away.

Remembering the days when they told each other everything, laughing and sharing. It was pointless to recreate the past that had been severed with a brutal twist of fate. Now the only reason Koichi came to him was for the drugs. And one day he would stop coming. 

That day, Yoshiatsu would give up everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Unf and ;____;


End file.
